deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Raiden vs Excalibur/@comment-27003407-20160913005144
Excalibur has this too easily, it's actually not even funny, and I'll explain in detail. Strength: While a lot would think Raiden would have this in the bag, we forget what the Warframes were initially made for, something to combat the rising Sentient threat. Some of you may be wondering why exactly that is important? I'll explain. The Sentients, most notably their leader Hunhow, were designed as terraforming drones meant for altering the entirety of a planet for colonization, while that's impressive enough as is, the Orokin would send them to another Solar System known as the Tau System to undergo the process and to ensure their survival, the Orokin gave them the ability to adapt to any sort of damage or environment. You may be considering this an outlier, but if you play the game, the Lotus, the youngest Sentient, demonstrates the ability to warp the entirety of the moon into the void, and when it returns, parts of it are clearly fragmented off. The Lotus, with all her power, was helpless when Mirage was contained by the Sentient horde. Hunhow even refers to himself as the "Sentient Destroyer of Worlds". Similar to the Sentients, the Infested also demonstrate their strength, being able to develop kilometer long growths that tear through Corpus ships. To add on to this, Ballas, an Orokin scientist, created Saryn to reclaim Earth, because it had been overtaken by the plague. Excalibur is very capable of combating both of these things, and enduring blows from Sentients more trained for combat, as the Lotus was suited for espionage and scouting, supported by the fact she was the one Hunhow sent to act as a mole within the Orokin Empire. Now that I've covered his strength, how fast is he in comparison to Raiden? Speed: To really get an understanding of just how fast they are, we start off with Volt, a Warframe who controls real electricity and has the ability to boost his speed. Excalibur, like other Tenno, are able to react to and dodge this electricity at close distance, making them extremely agile. An even better demonstration of their reactions and attack speed would be their ability to deflect Opticor and Glaxion, the former being stated to fire a blast of light energy and the latter being a photon beam, photons being stated to move at the speed of light. Excalibur can deflect these at near point blank range. Even if Raiden used his Blade Mode and Zandatsu, he would not even be able to react to Excalibur's attacks, they would appear instant. How about their notable abilities? Abilities: Raiden's primary threat to Excalibur is his High-Frequency Blade, which makes things easier to cut. Dangerous, sure, but let me explain why Excalibur is a thousand times better. Excalibur channels void energy through his body to enhance his power, channeling causes atomic disintegration on contact as seen when you strike a Grineer, Corpus, Infested, etc. They completely disappear and leave no trace of their existence at all. That's just an innate function of Warframes, and doesn't elaborate on his unique abilities. Slash Dash is a extremely fast dash forward that can be used to combo into lethal attacks or finishers and can be used to cover distances quickly. Radial Blind is a blinding flash of light that can even overload the sensors on mechanical targets, leaving them completely blind for an extended period of time. Excalibur can use this to easily make short work of Raiden. Radial Javelin has no aim, it strikes a certain amount of targets within Excalibur's radius and impales them with an energy javelin into a wall with overwhelming force. Now, let's discuss his Exalted Blade, and how the High-Frequency Blade pails in comparison: The Exalted Blade is described as "a sword of pure light and immense power", however, it is clearly way more than that. It has no clear physical essence to it whatsoever, as shown when the phantom waves it emits phase through anything from walls, people, even dimensions, how you may ask? It is not explained, but even when being dimensionally displaced by Limbo, Excalibur is able to strike people in the Material Plane from the Rift Plane, despite not being in the Material Plane at all. To add on to this, Excalibur can use all of the abilities listed above in coordination with this power. If Raiden even attempted to strike Excal with this Blade in his hand, the High-Frequency Blade would be cut into pieces. Skill: While already battling more technologically advanced opponents, Excalibur is capable of mastering any weapon they use and to add onto their sword skill, they are excellent at parrying as well. Raiden deals with large machines as well, but not to the magnitude to what Excalibur has faced. TL;DR: Excalibur outclasses Raiden in every category, Excalibur deals with him with little effort.